You Hurt Me
by Mercyredhead
Summary: Engaños que marcan, padres que ignoran. Rosalie ha vivido una vida algo... dificil. Pero todo lo ha podido superar, o eso creía ella. Long One Shot  ?  Todos Humanos.


**Disclaimer: **Esta historia nació de mi cabeza, pero los personajes utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer.

N/A: Puse Long One Shot porque es un one shot pero largo xD supongo que es algo obvio.

* * *

¿Por qué el mundo me trata así? Está bien, tal vez no seré la mejor persona del planeta, pero me merezco algo más que esto. Merezco alguien que me ame de verdad… o tal vez no.

_I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

-¡Rosalie!- gritaron golpeando la puerta hasta casi echarla abajo

-Edward, que quieres- dije abriéndola solo un poco, lo justo para que me viera. Tuve que elevar el volumen de mi voz para que me escuchara, ya que la música la tenía un poco fuerte… está bien, muy fuerte.

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de bajarle volumen a la música? Estoy tratando de estudiar-

-No quiero- y con eso cerré la puerta en sus narices.

-¡Perra!- me gritó. No le tomé mucha importancia, me han dicho cosas peores.

Mi familia era así. Edward es mi hermano mayor, pero solo por 2 años. También es el favorito de mamá, y por ende, de papá. Estoy segura que soy hija del lechero o algo. Edward es igual a papá, en cambio yo, soy algo así como la oveja negra, aunque sea rubia de ojos Azules. Celine, el nombre de mi madre y por el cual yo la llamo, tiene el pelo castaño claro, y ojos pardos. Y Stephen, mi padre, tiene el pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes. ¿Entienden mis sospechas?

-Rosalie, hija… ¿Qué te he dicho sobre escuchar la música tan fuerte?- gritaba mi mamá desde el corredor. De seguro Edward le fue a lloriquear que no podía estudiar por mi culpa. Y claro, como a él todo se le debe dar, él lo tiene que tener todo, él tiene que estar lo más cómodo posible, aquí vino Celine a decirme no sé qué mierda. No, en verdad sí sé. _No seas desconsiderada. No a todos les gusta esa basura. No tengo por qué soportar esto. Que no se qué mamada más. Y bla bla bla.  
_Cómo Edward siempre fue el más responsable, el de las buenas notas, el que no hacia berrinches, el que no daba ni un solo problema, y como broche de oro… era el primogénito, lo complacían en TODO.

-¡Rosalie Lillian Hale Masen! Baja el volumen de esa cosa ahora mismo- gritó ahora Stephen. Eso quiere decir que mamá fue a reclamarle que yo, su hija no querida, no la pescaba ni en pelotas.

Para joderles la vida un poco más, le puse Stop a la música. Pero solo para conectar los parlantes grandes del equipo al computador.

-¡Al fin se escucha algo en esta casa!- _No cantes gloria tan rápido, Celine. _Pensé para mis adentros. Segundos después la música estaba en Play otra vez.

_My wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide_

-Muy bien Rosalie, tú lo pediste- esperé que viniera el apagón… pero lo que él no pensó fue en que las laptops tienen batería. ¡Oh mierda! No la tengo cargada. Y...Cagué, papá cortó la luz.

-¿Te han cortado la luz, Rosalie?- Se burló desde la puerta Edward. Pero no, yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados… por algo amo tocar la batería, no necesitas la corriente eléctrica. Así que "a hacer bulla", como dice Celine. Edward se puso a decir un montón de groserías y se encerró en su cuarto. Lo supe por el portazo que se escuchó.  
Terminé de hacer un cover a "Run to the hills" y miré la hora. Las cinco de la tarde. ¡LAS CINCO! Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Debería estar en casa de Alice. Me va a colgar.  
Agarré mi mochila, le metí las baquetas, mi billetera y otro montón de cosas más, para luego coger las llaves del auto y dirigirme al garaje. Mi queridísimo medio de trasporte era un Shelby Mustang GT 500 del 67… para muchos un auto feo, anticuado. Pero eso lo dice la gente ignorante. Ese auto tiene todo el estilo y el rock. Es legendario, cualquiera lo sabría. Aparte, el mío estaba arreglado por mí y mi hermano postizo, Jasper.  
Hoy conduje como nunca lo había hecho… en la calle claro, porque en las carreras… Y es que Alice era cosa seria, mejor nunca la haces enojar. Puede ser chica, que luzca un poco débil, pero da unos golpes...  
En media hora estuve bajándome de mi Shelby, y tocando el timbre de la casa de Alice. Abrió Esme, su mamá.

-Hola Esme. ¿Está Alice?-

-Sí, pasa… ha estado todo el rato gritando por qué no has llegado-

-Es que se me hiso tarde… ya sabes, el poder de la música- Ella me sonrió apoyando mi justificación.

-¡Rosalie! ¡¿Por qué demonios no contestabas el celular?- gritó Alice bajando las escaleras hecha una furia

-¿Mi… celular?-

-No, el de mi abuela. Obvio que el tuyo- pensé unos breves segundos

-No sé dónde lo dejé-

-Por dios- dijo rodando los ojos- tú no pierdes la cabeza solo porque la tienes pegada-

-Es cierto… ¿Y Jasper?- dije para cambiar el tema

-Oh, mi Jazzy está arriba- me contestó tranquilamente como si nunca me hubiese gritado

-Lo voy a saludar- Subí las escaleras de dos en dos… me cansa subirlas de uno en uno. Alice era hija única, y Jasper, su novio.

-Hey Jasper- él estaba sentado, dando la espalda a la puerta

-No Rosalie, no entres-

-Pero…-

-Solo espera afuera-

-Oooookay-

-Y cierra la puerta y no husmees-

-Bien- e hice lo que me dijo. A los minutos después él abrió la puerta

-Ahora sí… hola- yo lo miré raro

-Eh… Hola-

-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó

-¿Así como?-

-Así como ahora-

-¿Y cómo te estoy mirando ahora?-

-Rosalie- me reprochó

-Okay, Okay… Hola- le dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas

-Bien chicos, que vamos a hacer hoy- Preguntó Alice saliendo de la nada

-Pues no lo sé…-

-Podríamos molestar gente por teléfono- dije

-No Rosalie… eso es cruel. Imagínate llamamos a la casa de un abuelito, al cual nunca su nieta lo ha llamado, y él cree que el que llama es ella-

-Pero si no lo llama nunca, por qué justo ahora él creería que es ella-

-Pues porque nunca pierde la esperanza-

-Qué triste- comentó Jasper

-entonces… a quien le cabe más comida en la boca-

-Rosalie… que asco-

-¿Quien dice más letras del abecedario con un eructo?- Jazz y Alice me mirando feo- Ok no… Em, ¿Need For Speed?- Mis mejores amigos sonrieron. Ese juego era nuestra obsesión y perdición.

Llevábamos unas horas jugando y Alice dijo que iba a buscar algo para comer y tomar, Jasper la acompañó diciendo que tal vez ella necesitaría ayuda. Yo seguí jugando. Minutos después escucho que piden rescate

-Rosalie, ven a ayudar... se me caen las papas-

-Ya voy- Salí del cuarto, y lo que vi no me lo esperaba. Allí estaba Alice, Jasper, Esme e inclusive Carlisle, el papá de Alice, con una torta en mano.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Rose- dijeron todos juntos… Fue lo más lindo que han hecho por mí.

-Oh chicos… ¿Ya estamos a 10?-

-Sí, ¿qué fecha creías que era?-

-Que se yo… Septiembre tal vez-

-Bueno, te informo que ya es 10 de octubre-

-Me acabo de dar cuenta… Desde que tomamos este año sabático, ya ni sé qué día es… yo solo lo vivo-

-Que despistada eres- reclamó Jasper

-Ok Rose, apaga la vela- me dijo Alice

-Pero antes pide un deseo- La parte que no me gusta… nunca se me ha cumplido un deseo de cumpleaños. De hecho salen al revés. Finalmente apagué la vela

-¿Qué pediste?-

-Nada… ya los tengo a ustedes y eso es suficiente-

-Aw que ternura-

-Rosalie, tienes que darle el mordisco a la torta-

-Ni lo pienses… está muy lindo el pastel como para morderlo… si hasta dice "Feliz cumpleaños Rose"… ¿Lo hiciste tú, Esme?-

-Obvio, ¿Quién más? Sé que te gustan muchos mis pasteles-

-Cierto-

-Ya Rosalie… igual no te vas a escapar del mordisco- Siguió insistiendo Alice

-No, no quiero- Igual terminé mordiendo la torta… y como de costumbre, Jasper me empujó la cabeza y quedé con pastel hasta por los ojos.

-Gracias Jasper- le dije irónicamente saliendo del baño después de lavarme la cara.

-De nada Rosalie- me respondió sonriendo también con ironía

-Muchas gracias Esme, Carlisle por esto, de verdad que lo aprecio mucho-

-No te preocupes, sabes que eres como nuestra segunda hija- les sonreí por eso

-Pero Rose, esto no es lo único-

-¿No?-

-No… espera aquí- Jasper y Alice entraron al cuarto de esta última, pero salieron segundos después.

-No, no, no… Alice no-

-Sí Rosalie… es para ti- y es que tenía en sus manos una guitarra Gibson Flaying V

-Es que… no… cuanto gastaron en esto-

-No importa eso, Rosalie… esperamos que la disfrutes-

-No, no la puedo aceptar-

-O sea me vas a dejar con las manos estiradas-

-Ok no- y la tomé- pero es que… ¡ES UNA FLAYING V!-

-Lo sé-

-Jasper, ¿Tienes tu amplificador aquí?-

-Sí-

-Vamos a probar esta hermosura-

-Ese es la actitud- me animó Jazz.

Todos bajamos al primer piso, Esme y Carlisle fueron a servir la torta, Jasper fue a buscar su amplificador a no sé dónde y Alice y yo esperamos en la sala… Una Flaying V. Esto de verdad me supera. ¿Cuándo les habrá costado mi regalo? Y Hasta hacerme un pastel. Entonces recordé… en mi casa nadie de acordó de que fecha era hoy… solo se pusieron a gritarme. Que mierda.

-¿Qué te pasa Rose?- me preguntó Alice

-Nada-

-No mientas-

-Es que… me gustaría tener una familia como la tuya- dije algo bajito

-Rosalie, tú ya eres parte de nuestra familia-

-Lo sé y lo aprecio mucho, de verdad. Pero no es lo mismo-

-Entiendo- y con eso ella me abrazó

-Ok chicas, llegó el amplificador… Oh ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Jasper viendo nuestra escena del abrazo

-Nada… ya sabes, lo de siempre- le dije

Los únicos que saben de mi situación familiar son Los Cullen, Jasper y… nadie más que importe. Para los demás soy simplemente una Rosalie Hale feliz, sin problemas de por medio. Y es que me esmero en ocultarlo, en un acto de engañarme a mí misma o tal vez solo para superarlo de algún modo. Pero de todas formas hay días en que no soporto más y exploto. Son esos días los que me llevan a hacer tonteras.

-Rosalie, que esperas- La iba a afinar cuando Jasper me dice- Yo ya la afiné-

-Oh- Prendimos el amplificador, y me puse a tocar uno que otro acorde. Sonaba fantástica. Estaba genial.

Luego de un rato, Esme nos llama para que comamos el pastel. Como siempre, estaba delicioso. La mamá de Alice sabia cocinar muy bien… Sus pasteles son mis favoritos.

-Gracias chicos- les agradecí de nuevo como por enésima vez- Son lo máximo-

-De nada Rose… pero ahora tenemos que irnos-

-¿A dónde?-

-Pues a donde más… hoy es la tocata tributo AC/DC-

-¿De verdad? ¿No era la próxima semana?- Alice y Jasper se golpearon la frente negando con la cabeza

-Rose, Rose… ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?-

-Lo siento-

-Mejor mueve tu trasero al auto- me dijo Jasper

Mientras íbamos en el auto de Jasper camino a Port Angeles, específicamente al bar donde se haría la tocata, nos fuimos escuchando Rammstein… sí, somos un poco metaleros que digamos… bueno ya, muuuuy metaleros.  
Finalmente llegamos al bar como a las 10:15 y entramos sin problema alguno, ya que aunque era para mayores de edad, el guardia era amigo del hermano de Jasper y nos dejó entrar.

-Wow, está un poco lleno- comentó Alice

-Si… bastante diría yo- le respondí

-y eso que es temprano- terminó Jasper

Eran como las una de la mañana, Alice y yo teníamos una que otra cerveza en el cuerpo. Jasper no tomó porque él era el que iba a manejar de vuelta. La cosa es que estábamos cantando Highway to hell cuando lo vi. Emmett McCarthy parado a unos metros de mí y mis amigos. Seguía igual que siempre, con esos brazos musculosos, pelo negro y corto. Y al lado de él, una mujer… era la perra por la cual me dejó.

Sentí que el aire me faltaba. Cada vez me costaba más respirar. Necesitaba aire y este ambiente viciado no me ayudaba.

-Alice- la busqué- Alice… necesito aire-

-¿Qué?- dijo gritando

-¡Vámonos!-

-Pero si la estamos pasando de lo mejor-

-No me siento bien-

-Está bien… Jasper- dijo girándose a él- Rose no se siente bien… vamos-

Me sentía ultra mareada. Necesitaba con urgencia salir de allí. Una vez fuera, cogí una gran bocanada de aire limpio, pero no fue suficiente. Sentí retorcijones en el estómago.

-Rose… ¿Estás bien?-

-no lo creo, me siento…- pero no alcancé a terminar la frase. Todo lo que había comido y tomado en el día se devolvía por mi garganta. Creo que hasta los órganos se me salían por la boca. Alice me tomaba el cabello para que no se me ensuciara, y Jasper me sujetaba de los hombros. Era tal la fuerza que hacía al vomitar, que se me taparon los oídos y no escuchaba muy bien, pero de igual modo me di cuenta que Alice y Jasper se callaron abruptamente. Giré la cabeza y allí estaba él de nuevo, pero ahora nos estaba mirando

-Ven Rose, vamos- Jasper me enderezó y me guió hasta el auto. Alice venía detrás.

Todo el camino me la pasé con la cabeza entre mis piernas, por si de nuevo se me ocurría vomitar. Nadie dijo nada en el trayecto, E septo cuando veníamos entrando a Forks

-Te quedarás en mi casa. No creo que tu padre te reciba bien a estas horas– me dijo Alice

-No me recibe bien nunca-

Llegamos a casa de Alice y por desgracia Esme se despertó.

-¿Rosalie, que te pasó?- dijo preocupada

-¿Tan mal me veo?-

-Estás pálida. Alice, llévala a tu cuarto-

-Jasper ayúdame-

-Hey, chicos… puedo caminar sola-

-¿Segura? ¿No perdiste tus fuerzas o algo?-

-No… solo fue un revoltijo de alimentos-

-No lo creo- dijo bajito Alice. Yo la fulminé con la mirada.

-te prepararé una sopa-

-No Esme, no te preocupes. Con dormir se me pasa-

-No nada de eso-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros-

-Está bien- dije resignada

-Alice- le dije cuando ya estábamos en su cuarto- tu mamá da miedo a veces-

-Ni que lo digas-

-chicas, me tengo que ir- anunció Jazz

-No, no te vayas- rogó Al

-Alice, prácticamente vivo aquí… de vez en cuando tengo que hacer presencia en mi casa-

-Pucha… está bien- Alice tenia hecho un pucherito

-Adiós Rosalie-

-Maneja con cuidado- le dije

-Sí, como digas- Jasper salió de la habitación junto con Alice. Ella siempre lo acompañaba hasta su auto. Mientras tanto yo fui al baño a lavarme los dientes… Sí, tengo un cepillo de dientes en la casa de los Cullen. Muchas veces me quedo a dormir.  
Decidí darme una ducha antes de dormirme, pero no tenía toalla. Así que fui a pedirle una a Esme, que de seguro estaba en la cocina. Pero al bajar, escuché que hablaba con Alice

-Alice, ¿Qué le pasó a Rose?-

-Estábamos en la tocata y de repente me dice que se siente mal. Salimos del local y empieza a vomitar, en eso sale Emmett. Yo creo que lo vio adentro y por eso se quiso ir-

-Pequeña. ¿Hace cuanto que no lo veía?-

-Hace unos 3 meses-

-Fue tan feo lo que él le hiso- entonces decidí interrumpir

-Hey Esme… ¿tienes una toalla que me prestes? Me gustaría darme una ducha-

-si claro… Alice, pásale una-

-Ven, vamos a buscarla-

Finalmente me di la preciada ducha, pero en vez de relajarme, me tensó más. Recordé a Emmett en el bar. Se veía tan bien, se nota que sigue yendo al gimnasio. ¿Pero por qué no lo haría? Yo soy la única imbécil que no puede olvidar esos 4 años de relación. ¡CUATRO AÑOS! Y todos tirados por la borda, lo odio. ME odio. ¿Qué hice mal? Según él, nada. "_No eres tú, soy yo._" Al carajo.

Salí del baño en ropa interior para buscar mi polera. Dormiría con ella. En eso, llega Alice con mi plato de sopa.

-huele bien- dije

-Obvio, la hiso mi madre… ¿vas a dormir con eso?- dijo viendo mi polera

-Sí, que tiene-

-¿Y si mejor te presto un pijama?-

-Bueno-

Me tomé la sopa, me puse el pijama que me prestó Alice y nos acostamos. Apenas apoyé la cabeza en la almohada, me dormí.

Tuve un sueño desagradable, que por desgracia, sí pasó hace ya unos meses.

_Papá me había cortado la luz como todos los días y Alice había salido con Jasper. En ese entonces, Emmett era mi novio. Se supone que mi amor acompañaría a su papá a Seattle a comprar no sé qué cosa en unas horas, así que antes que se fuera, decidí ir a verlo._

_Cuando llegué a su casa, iba a tocar la puerta pero justo la abrió uno de sus hermanos mayores_

_-Hola Rose- dijo algo nervioso_

_-Hola George- le saludé alegremente- ¿Está Emmett?-_

_-Eh… él… ya se fue-_

_-Oh, está bien. Dile que vengo en…-_

_-Hey George, llama a Emmett. Ya nos vamos- dijo su padre. Yo miré a George_

_-¿No que ya se habían ido?- él solo me miró con una mescla de pena y perdón. Subí hasta su pieza, y desde fuera se escuchaban gritos, pero no exactamente de dolor._

_-Oh Emmett, sigue así- dijo una mujer. Abrí la puerta, y allí estaba una cualquiera, arriba de MI novio._

_-Te gusta, ¿eh?- le dijo él_

_-Me encanta… Me encantas- Respondía entre jadeos_

_-y tú a mí-_

_-Di que me amas- le exigió ella_

_-Te amo- ver esto sí que era de masoquistas_

_-¿Y por qué estás con esa perra de tu novia?-_

_-Rose no es nada para mí- y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Me lancé arriba de esa perra, y le di un puñetazo en la cara_

_-¡Sácamela de encima!- chillaba. La agarré de la raíz de su cabello, y la empecé a golpear contra la pared._

_-Rosalie, suéltala- Emmett trataba de alejarme de ella_

_-Maldita perra- le gritaba. Emmett finalmente me agarró de la cintura y logró alejarme, pero yo trataba de soltarme de su agarre, pataleando en el aire._

_-¡Suéltame!-_

_-Contrólate primero-_

_-Como quieres que me controle, imbécil-_

_-Sin insultar, por favor-_

_-sin insultar… ¡SIN INSULTAR!... no estás en derecho de pedir eso- le grité. Él me dejó en el suelo- Esta ya te la perdoné una vez, y no digas que estas borracho de nuevo-_

_-Rosalie, yo…-_

_-Tú nada… Te odio Emmett McCarthy… ¡TE ODIO!- y salí corriendo de allí. Corrí y corrí hasta llegar a casa de Alice. La distancia era bastante, no sé cómo me dieron las piernas para llegar hasta allí. Pero no había nadie. Se me había olvidado que Alice salió con Jazz, y Esme y Carlisle trabajaban. Me senté en las escaleras del porche y lloré hasta secarme._

Desperté con el corazón acelerado y con una pena inmensa en el pecho. Miré al costado, y Alice no estaba. Luego miré el reloj, las 2 de la tarde. Demonios, era tarde. Mis padres me iban a retar. Me castigarían. ¡Mierda!

Me vestí rápidamente con la misma ropa de ayer y agarré mi mochila. Bajé las escaleras buscando las llaves de mi auto.

-Rosalie, al fin despiertas- dijo Alice acercándose

-Alice… me tengo que ir-

-¿Por qué?-

-No llegué a dormir anoche y es tarde. Me van a retar, y con los gritos diarios ya tengo suficiente-

-Oh está bien… pero deberías comer algo primero-

-No te preocupes… Agradécele a Esme de mi parte- Abrí la puerta y bajé rápidamente las escaleritas

-Lo haré-

-También despídeme de ella- grité ya subiéndome a mi auto

Llegué a mi casa, abrí la puerta, y allí estaba mi mamá histérica gritándole a mi papá

-¿Por qué tú hija no ha llegado?- le preguntaba ella

-Te recuerdo que es hija de ambos- Celine lo miró feo

-El hecho es que no llegó a dormir y mira la hora que es… ¡LAS TRES DE LA TARDE! ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué puede venir y hacer lo que se le dé la gana?-

-Ya llegué- anuncie

-¡¿Dónde mierda te habías metido?- me gritó mi madre

-Estaba en casa de Alice-

-¿Y por qué no llamaste?-

-Para qué, si de todas formas les da igual lo que haga o deshaga mientras que no arruine su imagen de "Linda familia" inexistente-

-Rosalie, no digas esas cosas. Nosotros nos preocupamos por ti- dijo mi padre

-Si lo hicieran me hubiesen obligado a seguir estudiando así como lo hicieron con Edward, sabrían que estaba en casa de Alice, o simplemente se hubieran acordado de mi cumpleaños, que les recuerdo, fue ayer-

-Claro que sabíamos- se defendió mamá

-No mientas… sé que no lo hicieron- me giré para irme a mi habitación, pero Stephen me detuvo

-Tenemos que hablar-

-¿De qué?- pregunté de mala gana

-Tu actitud no ha sido la mejor, por lo cual te mandaremos a un internado…-

-¿Internado?- no lo dejé terminar- Stephen, si no lo…-

-No me llames por mi nombre, soy tu padre-

-Okay _padre_- dije remarcando la última palabra- si no lo recuerdas, el año pasado salí del instituto- Mis progenitores se dieron una mirada de sorpresa

-Entonces a una universidad- arregló mi padre- Mañana mismo te vas a Inglaterra-

-¡¿Qué? No, no, no… no pueden mandarme tan lejos. Aquí tengo mis amigos, no me pienso ir-

-lo siento hija, pero no nos dejas otra opción, así que arregla tus cosas que mañana mismo te vas-

-Pero…-

-Se acabó la conversación-

-¡ARG!- corrí a mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía irme.

Empecé a hacer mis maletas. La única forma de evitar que me mandaran a la mierda del mundo, es yéndome de casa, ¿A dónde? No sé.  
Estaba pensando un lugar donde escapar y suena mi celular. Lo podía escuchar, pero no sabía dónde estaba. Seguí la musiquita y lo encontré. Estaba en los jeans que usé hace unos días, en el tacho de la ropa sucia.

-¿Hola?- contesté sin mirar el número

-Rosalie. Soy yo…- como no reconocer esa masculina voz- …Emmett- quedé en algo así como en estado de shock. ¿Qué hacia el imbécil de Emmett llamándome?- Por favor no me cuelgues- yo seguía en silencio. No estaba preparada para recibir su llamado, por lo que le colgué, y para asegurarme que no vuelva a llamar, apagué el celular.

Ya era entrada la noche. Yo tenía mis cosas preparadas y mi auto listo para partir. Estuve toda la tarde haciendo mis maletas, seleccionando lo esencial. Metí dentro del Shelby mi laptop, mi ropa y obviamente a Kick y Kétchup. Si se lo preguntan, son mis guitarras, Kick es la acústica y Kétchup la eléctrica stratocaster. Panzón no me cabe en el auto. Es mi batería. Pero pronto la vendría a buscar. En fin, también subí mis discos de AC/DC, Metallica, Rammstein y todos los demás. No me podía ir sin ellos.

-Panzón, no te preocupes. Ya vendré por ti- Finalmente le eché una última mirada a mi cuarto, y salí por la ventana. Me subí al Shelby y mientras conducía me preguntaba, ¿A dónde voy? Pronto la ampolleta se me prendió. _Cómo no lo pensé antes… _¡Alice!

Llegué a su casa y las luces estaban apagadas. _Obvio Rosalie, si son las 2 de la mañana_. Saqué mi celular, lo prendí, y marqué su número. _Piiiiiiiiip – Piiiiiiiiip – Piiiiiiiiip_

-¿Rosalie?- contestó una soñolienta Alice

-Al… estoy afuera de tu casa. ¿Me abres? Hace frio-

-Ok... ya bajo- y con eso colgó. Al minuto ella me abre y me hace pasar

-Gracias Alice-

-¿Qué te pasó?- dijo refregándose los ojos

-Me fui de casa-

-¿Cómo?- eso pareció despertarla

-Es que mi padre me quería mandar a una universidad en Inglaterra-

-¡¿INGLATERRA?-

-Shh. Alice, despertarás a todos-

-Okay, lo siento- dijo susurrando- pero ¿Por qué?-

-Ya sabes, dice que mi actitud no es la correcta y cree que mandándome lejos lo arreglará-

-Está haciendo todo al revés- comentó más para sí misma que para mí

-¿Tú crees que podría quedarme en tú casa por esta noche?-

-Por todas las que quieras obviamente-

-Gracias- le sonreí, pero ella me dio un gran abrazo a lo que decía "De nada". Alice era así, efusiva y no le molestaba expresar lo que sentía. En cambio yo era todo lo contrario. No soy de esas personas que abraza a todo el mundo y a cada rato. Pero no significa que no los quiera. Alice lo sabe, y Jasper también. Ellos son mis mejores amigos, las únicas personas en las cuales confió y con las que me puedo desahogar. Siempre me han apoyado, hasta incluso cuando traté de… ok, no importa.

-Rosalie, muévete. Quiero dormir-

-Oh lo siento- subí las escaleras junto con ella y entramos a su cuarto. Alice se acostó de nuevo en su cama, dejándome un lado para que yo pudiera acostarme también. Me saqué los pantalones, quedando solo con la polera y obviamente la ropa interior. Luego, me acosté junto a Al.  
No podía dormir pensando en ese horrible día. Emmett no merecía mis lágrimas, y mucho menos mi vida. Pero en ese entonces, no lo podía ver.  
Una lágrima cayó hasta la almohada, y no recordé más. Pues me había quedado dormida.

_Era un día soleado. Alegre decían algunos. Pero para mí era un día como todos los anteriores, tristes y sin vida.  
Cuando Emmett había llegado a mi vida, todo parecía florecer y tener color. Mis padres habían pasado a segundo plano, acostumbrada a sus comentarios. Él lo había cambiado todo. Pero dicen que la felicidad no dura para siempre, y eso fue exactamente lo que me pasó. Cuando descubrí la basura que era él, como me había utilizado, me derrumbé otra vez. En esta ocasión, caí más abajo de lo que había estado alguna vez. Toqué fondo. No me hallaba en este mundo y solo quería terminar con todo mi sufrimiento._

_Los hechos se habían acumulado en mi pequeño corazón y no hallé mejor forma que atentar contra mi propia vida. Lo pensé, tal vez no lo suficiente, pero si un par de veces.  
Estaba en mi casa. Celine y Stephen se encontraban trabajando como lo hacían siempre. Como era día de semana, Edward estaba en la universidad .Me encontraba totalmente sola. Recorrí mi casa por la que pensé ser la última vez. Llegué a mi cuarto y saqué de la repisa el álbum de fotos. En su portada decía "Amigos por siempre". Ese era el álbum dedicado a Al y Jazz. Había un montón de fotos. De hecho no todas cabían allí, por lo cual estaban metidas en sobres, en una caja bajo mi cama. Pero de todas esas, había una especial. Era de un día en la playa. Estábamos completamente empapados. Recuerdo que le pedimos a una señora que nos tomara la foto pero ella se negó. Finalmente pusimos la cámara en una roca, seleccionamos 5 segundos en el Temporizador y nos alejamos rápidamente, nos giramos y sonreímos. De todas formas salimos cerca._

_Escribí una nota en la parte de atrás de la fotografía. Una nota dedicada a las únicas personas que valían la pena en este planeta, mis amigos. Luego la dejé en mi velador. Si alguien me encontraba, revisaría mi cuarto y se la entregaría a ellos._

_Salí de mi casa, agarré la Harley Davidson de Stephen y aceleré a todo motor hasta el acantilado. Debo confesar que el llegar hasta allí me acobardé un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para retroceder en mi decisión. Admiré el paisaje por unos instantes y dije adiós para dar el siguiente paso, el de la muerte.  
-¡No!- escuché que gritaban_

_-No lo hagas- giré para ver a Alice y Jasper parados a unos diez metros de distancia_

_-No quiero más- dije derramando lágrimas de dolor_

_-Esta no es la forma Rosalie- habló Jasper_

_-No me importa cuál sea la forma, quiero ver resultados-_

_-Pero así no los verás… solo arrastrarás el sufrimiento y no solucionarás nada- _

_-Lo siento- dije llorando- la decisión está tomada- giré nuevamente pero me volvieron a hablar_

_-Rosalie, por favor no- rogó Alice- ¿Pensante en mí? ¿En Jasper?- Ella también lloraba- ¿Pensaste en cómo nos dejarías si te fueras?- cada palabra me hería más. No quería que ellos sufrieran por mi culpa, pero tampoco quería seguir sufriendo yo. Me giré para verlos otra vez._

_-Alice…- mis ojos estaban nublados por el llanto_

_- No te puedes rendir así como así-_

_-Se me acabaron las fuerzas para luchar… ¿Sabes que se siente ser la mancha de tu familia? ¿Qué te traten como si fueras nadie? ¿Qué te manden a terapia porque TÚ eres el problema cuando en verdad solo sufres las consecuencias de malas decisiones? No, Alice. Tu realidad es diferente a la mía. Muy diferente-_

_-Rosalie, por el amor de dios…-_

_-¡Dios no existe!... Si existiera ¿Por qué me hace sufrir? ¡Yo no elegí vivir esto, Alice! No lo elegí- mis piernas no soportaron más y caí de rodillas al piso. Sentí dos pares de brazos a mí alrededor_

_-Sé que no lo elegiste- susurró Al- pero nos tienes aquí para superarlo…-_

_-…Pase lo que pase- terminó Jasper_

Desperté de golpe. Mi respiración estaba agitada, pero solo un poco. Por la ventana, entraban pequeños rayos de luz no muy potentes. Escuché un estruendo en el armario de Alice. Giré para ver si ella seguía durmiendo, pero no estaba.

-¿Alice?- pregunté con una voz perezosa

-Rosalie, ¿Te desperté?- respondió ella sacando solo la cabeza para que pudiera verla

-No. Me había despertado antes de ese estruendoso ruido... ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Haciendo espacio para tus cosas-

-¿Ah?-

-Es que el otro cuarto está lleno de cachureos y estará listo en un tiempo más-

-¿Qué cuarto?- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama

-Rosalie- Ahora se dejó ver por completo. Tenía las manos en las caderas, haciendo una forma de jarrón- Ahora vives aquí, y necesitarás un cuarto-

-¿Qué? Alice, yo solo pedí estadía por unos días mientras consigo dinero para pagarme algo-

-Ni hablar de eso. Tú te quedarás aquí-

-Pero Alice, yo ya he molestado bastante a tu familia-

-Tú no molestas. Aparte sabes que mis padres te quieren como su fueras su hija y gustosos te recibieron aquí-

-¿Ya les contaste?-

-Eeeh… sí- dijo tímidamente

-¿Y qué dijeron?-

-No te lo estoy diciendo…- me regañó- Fue algo como "¡Claro que se puede quedar!"- dijo imitando el todo de Esme y con mucho entusiasmo

-Está bien-

-Ahora anda a darte una ducha que vamos a ir por Panzón- yo la miré raro

-Panzón es muy grande, no cabe en el Shelby y menos en tu Porsche-

-Pero por eso llamaré a Jazzy- creo que vio mi confusión- ¿Te acuerdas que su papá tenía una Dakota?-

-¿No la había cambiado por una Nitro?-

-Sí, pero la vieja la tiene en el garaje. La usa a veces-

-Pero de vieja no tiene nada. El papá de Jasper cambia de auto como cambia de calcetín-

-¿¡UNA VEZ AL MES!... pobre de su señora-

-Tonta es una forma de decir-

-Lo sé, Rosalie. Tan poco humor que tienes-

-Ya, lo siento-

Una vez en la ducha, me lavé el cabello. La verdad es que lo tenía asqueroso. No me lo lavaba desde hace tres… no, cuatro. Sí, cuatro días. Así que se imaginarán como estaba. Cuando salí del baño, me puse la primera polera que encontré. Era una negra de AC/DC. Me encantaba. Y para hacerle juego, me puse las converse que también eran de AC/DC.  
Bajé a desayunar y allí estaban Esme, Carlisle y Alice.

-Buenos días- saludé

-Buenos días Rosalie- contestó amablemente Carlisle

-¿Dónde me siento?-

-Aquí- dijo Alice indicándome el puesto a su lado. Yo me dirigí hasta el lugar.

-¿Qué vas a querer de desayuno, Rosalie?- preguntó Esme con un tono de voz muy maternal que ya quisiera yo que mi madre tuviera

-Solo un vaso de leche, Gracias-

-Pero como. Tienes que comer algo más. Puedo preparar Hot Cakes-

-No Esme, de verdad. Es que no me gusta llenarme el estómago en la mañana-

-Pero mami, yo si quiero esos Hot Cakes- dijo Alice. Esme rió.

-Bien hija. Te los traeré-

-Gracias mami- Ali pareció muy alegre, pero de repente su expresión feliz desapareció- Oh pero se acabó la miel-

-Pero la compramos la semana pasada-

-Eh… yo no la asalté en la noche- dijo Alice delatándose sola.

-Alice por dios… Esa obsesión tuya por la miel-

-Lo siento-

-Si quieres voy yo a comprarla ahora- como respuesta recibí un 'Sí' de Alice, pero un 'No' de Esme y Carlisle

-Cariño, si Alice se comió toda la miel es su problema- me dijo Esme

-Pero de verdad no me molesta. Voy en auto y vuelvo en menos de lo que canta un gallo- dije parándome de la silla

-Rosalie no es necesario- insistió Carlisle

-Es que me siento en deuda con ustedes. Déjenme hacerlo-

-Mami, ¿No ves esa carita de perro abandonado bajo la lluvia que te está haciendo?- le dijo Al

-No- le respondió su madre

-Rosalie, no me ayudas- me susurró

-De verdad, voy y vuelvo- caminé hasta la puerta de salida

-Que dios te bendiga, Rosalie- me gritó Alice

-Sí, claro. Como siempre lo ha hecho- dije irónica. Salí de casa y me dirigí al Shelby. Revisé los espejos, y el combustible. Me quedaba poca gasolina, tendría que pasar a echarle. Al menos todavía tengo esas grandes mesadas que me daban mis padres. En fin. Arranqué y me dirigí al supermercado. Para variar estaba nublado. Típico en Forks. Menos mal que había traído conmigo mi chaqueta.

Entré y me fui derecho al pasillo de los jarabes, caramelos y de la miel. Agarré una, la favorita de Alice, y fui a pagar a la caja.  
Cuando ya iba camino a mi auto, algo tenía que arruinarme la mañana.

-¡Hey Rosalie!- me gritó alguien de voz profunda, y valla que conocía esa voz. Caminé más rápido- Por favor… tenemos que hablar-

-No Emmett, no tenemos nada de qué hablar-

-Pero escúchame-

-Ya escuché suficiente de tus palabras- dije girándome para enfrentarlo

-Pero no has escuchado las correctas-

-No me interesa- giré para irme de allí pero me agarró del brazo

-Por favor…-

-Suéltame- le ordené

-Primero escúchame-

-¡Suéltame!- le repetí

-No quiero-

-Gritaré-

-Quiero verlo-

-¡AYUDA! ¡ME QUIERE VIO…!- Pero Emmett me tapó la boca con una de sus grandes manos

-Rosalie- me reprochó

-mm mmm mmmm- traté de hablar

-¿Qué?-

-mm mmm mmmm-

-¿Ah?- mordí su mano para que me soltara-¡Aush!- se quejó revisando su mano

-Te lo advertí, Emmett- y me fui de allí. Me subí rápidamente al auto y aceleré a todo motor.

-¡Rosalie!- escuché al rato que gritaban. Miré a mi izquierda, y Emmett tenía la ventanilla abajo y gritaba por ella. Yo aceleré más aún. Él volvió a alcanzarme y gritó nuevamente

-¡Te seguiré hasta que me escuches!- bajé la ventanilla y le grité de vuelta

-¡Jódete!-

-¡Vamos Rosalie… si es necesario acamparé afuera de tu casa!-

-Idiota- susurré para mí misma- ¡Has lo que quieras... no te escucharé de todas formas!-

-¡Entonces no me dejas otra opción que gritártelo aquí!- miré la carretera pero sin quitarle atención a Emmett- ¡Rosalie Hale… Te amo!- bufé

-¡Ya lo había escuchado antes… y créeme, no es cierto!-

-¡Pues si lo es… después de mucho pensarlo y mucho extrañarte, me di cuenta, tarde, pero lo hice, de que tú lo eres todo para mí!-

-¡No te creo!-

-¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo hagas?-

-¡Ahora, nada… ya has hecho mucho como para yo saber que no debo confiar en ti!-

-¡Por favor… créeme!- su mirada era penetrante. Me transmitía pena y arrepentimiento. Dudas llegaron a mí. ¿Debía creerle otra vez? ¿Podía realmente confiar en él?- ¡Perdóname, por favor!- suplicó. Lo miré y ya no pude resistirlo más. Extrañaba esos fuertes abrazos que él me daba. Quería volver a sentirme a salvo alrededor de ellos- ¡Rosalie…!-

-¡Ya no digas nada!- le grité- ¡No sé si hago lo correcto pero yo…!- mi voz bajaba el volumen cada vez más, pero no alcancé a decir la siguiente frase cuando en la distracción de Emmett, él cambio de pista. Un Volkswagen Tiguan impactó de frente con el Jeep de Emmett. Rápidamente frené. Corrí hasta los autos destrozados. Poco me importó él otro conductor. El air bag accionó bien… bien tarde. Emmett, MI Emmett, estaba con la cabeza sangrando, inconsciente. Al parecer golpeó directamente con el parabrisas.

-¡Emmett!- dije golpeando el vidrio lateral pero él no respondía- ¡Emmett!- volví a gritar pero nada otra vez. Necesitaba sacar ese vidrio. Busque una piedra o algo para romperlo pero no encontré ninguna. Muy bien, tendría que hacerlo a lo bruto. Me puse en posición y con un golpe de codo logré quebrarlo. Le tomé el pulso y lo tenía débil, muy débil para mi gusto. No sabía qué diantres hacer. Me entró el pánico. No quería que él muriera… ¡Carlisle! Corrí al auto nuevamente para sacar mi celular. Marqué a Alice…

-Hola Rosalie- saludó alegremente- ¿Ya traes mi miel?-

-Alice… tienes que ayudarme- dije al borde del llanto

-¿Qué… qué pasó?-

-Emmett…-

-¿Qué te hiso ahora? ¡Juro que lo mato!-

-No Alice, no… Él… yo… a gritos… luego… Volkswagen… Alice, se va a morir- dije ya llorando

-¡Espera… no te entendí nada! Cálmate, ¿sí?-

-¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI SE ESTÁ MURIENDO MIENTRAS YO TE HABLO POR TELEFONO!-

-Tranquila, mandaré a papá y al hospital entero si es necesario-

-Apúrate-

-Pero dime donde estas- miré a mi alrededor para fijarme

-Estoy como a 1 kilómetro de tú casa-

-¿Por la carretera?-

-Sí-

-Tranquilízate por favor… voy en camino- colgué y fui donde Emmett otra vez. Él seguía de la misma forma. Abrí la puerta a forcejones. Sacar a tan grande hombre no se me sería posible.

-Emmett- susurré. Por su frente caía y caía la sangre. Lloré con más fuerza – No te puedes morir… no ahora… despierta, por favor. No me dejes – Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Esto no me podía estar pasando, justo cuando me lograba convencer aunque sea un poco, pasa esta mierda. Sentí que me acariciaban la mejilla.

-Rosalie- dijeron en un susurro apenas audible. Miré y allí estaba Emmett usando todas sus fuerzas para mantener el brazo alzado

-Emmett… no te desgastes- le dije bajándole el brazo

-Mi ángel, no llores más-

-Emmett…-

-Solo dime… ¿Me perdonas?-

-Sí, Emmett. Sí- él sonrió

-Soy feliz con eso- parpadeó pesadamente mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

-No me dejes Emmett…- mi vista se nubló por las lagrimas

-Quiero que sepas que te amo-

-Esto suena como despedida, Emmett. Y no me quiero despedir todavía- le dije

-Es solo para que lo sepas- sonrió como tanto me gusta. De su frente seguía saliendo sangre, y tal vez, también sangraba internamente.

-También te amo.- le respondí. Él volvió a sonreír marcando sus adorables hoyuelos. Pero luego hiso una mueca de dolor- ¿Qué te duele?-

-Me duele la conciencia. Te hice sufrir mucho, Rosalie-

-Pero eso quedó en el pasado Emmett. Ahora hay que ver hacia el futuro-

-Promete algo…-

-Está bien- dije dudosa

-Quiero que seas fe…-

-Cualquier cosa menos que sea feliz- le interrumpí- si no es contigo, nunca lo seré-

-No has cambiado… sigues tan terca como siempre-

-¡Hey, Rosalie!- escuché que Alice gritaba

-Alice… por aquí- le grité de vuelta- Tranquilo, amor… Ya llegó la ambulancia- dije dirigiéndome a Emmett. Los paramédicos llegaron y con cuidado sacaron a Emmett de allí mientras otros más sacaban al otro conductor.

-Rosalie, ¿Qué pasó?- me preguntó Alice abrazándome.

-Íbamos gritándonos mientras conducíamos…-

-¿Qué?- casi gritó separándome de ella.

-Es que como me negaba a escucharlo se puso a gritar por la ventana y luego todo pasó muy rápido-

-Ok… tranquila- Al volvió a abrazarme- Mi padre está esperando en el Hospital… todo va a salir bien-

-¿Y si se muere Alice?- dije sin poder contener lágrimas.

-No pienses así… él se pondrá bien-

-Eso espero-

-Sé que no es el momento, pero… ¿Qué te dijo? Semanas atrás rogabas porque se muriera, y ahora…-

-Pues que me amaba y que se dio cuenta tarde-

-¿Le crees?- me preguntó mirándome seriamente. Yo asentí

-Las personas cometen errores, y a veces, los repiten… Ya perdí todo lo que podía perder. Ya caí hasta el fondo una vez y logré salir. Me costó, sí, pero salí-

-Está bien, Rose. Te apoyaré siempre, lo sabes… Ahora vamos al hospital. Jasper se encargó de avisar a su familia-Me iba a ir a subir a la ambulancia, pero Alice me detuvo

-Voy a ir con él- le dije

-Deja que los paramédicos trabajen tranquilos. Vamos en mi auto-

-Pero…-

-Vamos Rose- Ali prácticamente me arrastró hasta el porsche. Me subí en el asiento del copiloto, no me sentía bien como para conducir. Alice se sentó al volante y siguió a la ambulancia. Sacó su celular y marcó a Carlisle

-Papá, ya vamos en camino- Él algo le respondió- Sí, va a mi lado- dijo Alice mirándome- Ok, nos vemos-

-¿¡Qué la ambulancia no puede ir más rápido!- dije con histeria

-Rose, tranquilízate- Minutos más tarde ya estábamos bajando del auto y entrando al hospital. Mary y Jorsh, los padres de Emmett, ya se encontraban allí al igual que los hermanos de Em, Jasper y Esme.

-¿Y Carlisle?- pregunté

-Tú, maldita mujer- se acercó George indicándome con el dedo- ¡Tú mataste a mi hermano!-

-Él todavía no está muerto- interrumpió Alice

-Pero casi si lo está… ¡Y TODO POR TU CULPA!- se volvió a girar a mí

-Yo… yo…- balbucee- lo siento-

-No basta que lo sientas-

-¿¡Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA!- le grité- ¡NO TENGO UNA MÁQUINA DEL TIEMPO COMO PARA RETROCEDER EN ÉL!- Esme llegó hasta nosotros y me abrazó, llevándome hasta unas sillas. Yo lloré escondida en su hombro.

-George, nadie tiene la culpa- escuché que le decía Mary a su hijo

-Ella sí la tiene-

-No escuches lo que él diga- me dijo Esme distrayéndome- Solo se desahoga, aunque no sea de la forma correcta-

-Pero tiene razón… si lo hubiese escuchado en el estacionamiento, no habría pasado nada de esto- me senté

-No Rosalie, no pienses eso- Yo seguí llorando aovillada en la silla. En un momento Mary se acercó hasta mí para disculparse por su hijo. Ella estaba sufriendo tanto o más que yo.

Nos quedamos allí unas horas. Carlisle todavía no nos decía nada y eso me desesperaba. ¿Qué tanto se demoran? Alice llegó hasta mí con un paquete de galletas

-Toma. Debes tener hambre- y de verdad la tenía, solo que no era de gran importancia en estos momentos

-Gracias-

-De nada- mi amiga se sentó a mi lado y se quedó en silencio. El reloj que estaba en la pared me torturaba. _Tic-Toc. Tic-Toc. Tic-Toc._ Contaba los segundos que pasaban, y cada vez se hacían más lentos. Parecían minutos, y los minutos horas.

-Bien chicos, traigo noticias- Salté de la silla. Carlisle había llegado hasta todos nosotros

- ¿Está bien? ¿Se recuperará?-

- Calma Rose. Emmett es un chico fuerte, todos lo sabemos. Tenía unas graves hemorragias, externas e internas, pero las pudimos detener con éxito. Está reaccionando bien con los coagulantes…-

-Quiero verlo- exigí

-Deja terminar…- Carlisle me miró y luego prosiguió- estará inconsciente unas horas, y cuando despierte podrá tener visitas, pero solo una a la vez- Luego Carlisle abrazó y le dio un beso a Esme y se puso a conversar con ella

-¿Qué te dije? Emmett es invencible- me animó Alice- en un par de horas podrás verlo- Sonreí con ganas. Solo unas horas y ya.

-Bien chicos, sé que no han almorzado… incluso ni desayunado. ¿Por qué no vamos al casino y comemos algo?- dijo Carlisle

-¡Sí! Muero del hambre- chilló Alice

-Yo igual- comentó Jasper- me comería una vaca entera yo solo-

-¿No desayunaste antes?- le pregunté

-¿Bromeas? Estaba durmiendo cuando me llamó Alice-

Almorzamos todos juntos, incluyendo a George, que ahora estaba más calmado. ¡Si hasta se disculpó conmigo! Me dijo que no había sido mi culpa y todas esas cosas. No quise pedir mucho de comer, ya que lo que yo comiera lo pagaría Carlisle. En cambio Alice pidió comida para todo un ejército. Era cómico ver a alguien tan pequeño comer tanta comida. Recuerdo que siempre hacíamos competencias de quien comía más, y Emmett siempre las ganaba. Es injusto, los hombres comen más y por ende les cabe más. Pero bueno, nos divertíamos haciendo esas cosas, éramos unos cerdos. Sonreí. Tenía tantos recuerdos con Emmett, y pensar que él todo lo echó por la borda. Pero ahora se había solucionado. Sus palabras sonaban sinceras y aunque las cosas no queden tal cual eran antes, lo importante es que empezaremos de nuevo, desde abajo, como el primer día. _Pi-pi. _Me distrajo el localizador de Carlisle. _Pi-pi._

-Chicos, Emmett ha despertado…-

-Voy a verlo- dije parándome de golpe.

-Será mejor que entren primero sus familiares- me dijo Carlisle. Mi cara se transformó en decepción. Ahora tendría que esperar más tiempo para verlo

-Está bien- dije amurrada y sentándome de nuevo. Mary, Jorsh y sus otros hijos se pararon y caminaron hasta la puerta, perdiéndose de vista al traspasarla.

-Terminemos de comer y vamos a la sala de espera, ¿sí?- me preguntó Alice apoyando su mano en mi espalda

-Bueno- Como lo mío no era mucho terminé rápidamente, pero Alice y Jasper eran otra historia.

-No, cómetela tú- le decía Alice a Jasper para que se comiera la última papa frita

-No amor, cométela tú-

-No, te la regalo-

-Pues ahora te la regalo a ti-

-Te la vuelvo a regalar-

-Alice, linda, de verdad, puedes comértela-

-Pero te la regalé-

-Ya ¿saben qué?- les dije parándome- me la como yo- la agarré y me la comí. Jasper y Alice me miraron y me dijeron al unísono…

-Era mi última papa- Alice tenía un pucherito de lo más tierno

-Ya si igual estaba fría, no se perdieron de nada- Jasper iba a reclamar pero Mary entró otra vez al comedor

-Emmett pide ver a Rose- Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Rápidamente salí del comedor y corrí por el pasillo

-Señorita, está prohibido correr dentro del hospital- me dijo un guardia. Aligeré mi paso y cuando él se giró volví a correr. Pero no sabía el número de habitación. Me di la vuelta y corrí de vuelta hacía el comedor.

-¿Qué habitación?- grité cuando abrí la puerta. La cafetería entera se giró para mirarme y Carlisle respondió

-La 511-

-Gracias- emprendí la carrera otra vez hacia el cuarto de Emmett. Es increíble como de un segundo a otro una persona te vuelve a importar.

-Señorita, ¿Qué le dije de correr en los pasillos?- el guardia me gritó

-Lo siento- mi correr se volvió en un trote, que rápida e inconscientemente se convirtió otra vez en una maratón. Una vez que me detuve frente a la puerta me dividí entre tocar la puerta o entrar así nada más. Me decidí por tocar.

_Toc-Toc_

-Pasa- tomé una gran bocanada de aire. Él sabía que era yo. _Obvio Rosalie, si él te mandó a llamar._ _Imbécil._ Tomé la perilla, la giré y entreabrí la puerta. Pensé que esto sería más fácil, pero han pasado tantas situaciones y creo que antes de tomar una decisión definitiva hay que hablar las cosas. Lentamente la puerta se abrió con mi impulso y de a poco la imagen de Emmett se hacía presente ante mi vista.

-Hola- saludé tímidamente a la vez que sacudía mi mano

-Hola- respondió él

-¿Cómo… te sientes?- pregunté sentándome a los pies de su cama

-Bien… un poco adolorido-

-Me imagino… tu madre estaba muy preocupada allá afuera-

-¿Sólo mi madre?- sabía que esa pregunta no hablaba de generalidades, sino que preguntaba directamente a mi persona

-Escucha Emmett... yo… tú…-

-Entiendo si no quieres verme nunca más, Rose-

-No es eso… de hecho es todo lo contrario- dije parándome de nuevo. Él sonrió con esos hermosos hoyuelos que tenía- No me imagino sin ti ¿Sabes?, pero temo que me dañes otra vez-

-Dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Y yo ya te perdí una vez, Rose. No pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces- lo miré

-Una cosa es lo que quieres y otra es lo que se hace… yo quiero una Less Paul, pero no sé ahorrar-

-¿No querías una Flaying V?-

-No te salgas del tema-

-Está bien-

-Tú sabes que te sigo amando, pero la pregunta es si tú realmente me amas tanto como dices-

-Yo…- pero le detuve con una gesto de mano

-No sé si quiero saber la respuesta, Emmett, porque sea cual sea volveré a tus brazos-

-¿Eso significa que…?-

-Eso significa que me arriesgaré-

-Iría a abrazarte, pero ya sabes… apenas puedo ponerme de pie- le sonreí y me dirigí a su lado. Él cómo pudo se corrió a un costado y palmeo el otro para que yo me recostara junto a él.

-Juro no dañarte más- dijo luego de un momento en silencio

-Nunca jures…-

-Entonces te lo prometo- lo miré a los ojos y él me sonrió. Lo admiré unos segundos más y lo besé. Luego, le sonreí.

-Te creo-

* * *

Hola chicas!... se que el final es medio chanta, fome o como quieran decirle, pero es que no se me da eso de escribirlos. :/  
Sé que es largo, tal vez latero y que no hay casi nada de Emmett, pero me gustó escribirlo. Al principio pensaba matar a Emmett pero no pude... Es muy sexy para morir xD jeje  
¿Preguntas? ¿Comentarios? ¿... Insultos? Lo que sea dejalo en un review (Y)

Nos leemos pronto... (Eso espero)  
Byee!


End file.
